


I Dream of You Beside Me

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But Not Married Yet, Daydreaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hubert cant stop thinking about how much he loves Ferdie, M/M, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: On a trip to the market, Hubert finds himself distracted at various shops. His mind wanders to different possible futures he can share with Ferdinand. His daydreams consists of imagining the possibility of living together in a shared home and perhaps taking the next big step in their relationship.(AKA: Hubert daydreams about domestic bliss with Ferdie. He gets really gay with his thoughts in public. He just wants Ferdinand to ask for his hand in marriage already. )[ Written for Day 5: Dreams ]
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 23
Kudos: 106
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	I Dream of You Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 5 of Wada's contributions to FerdiBert week!  
> This one is full of sappy goodness, with lots of tender Hubert moments thinking about Ferdinand.  
> His dreams for the future are purely domestic.

Making personal trips to the marketplace was an activity that Hubert found himself enjoying more than he had in his youth. Before the war, when asked to go into town by the professor, Hubert had always bitterly agreed. He disliked having to run useless errands for Byleth, for he felt his time could have spent on much more valuable activities. As their time spent at Garegg Mach had been incredibly taxing, playing the part of a student while pulling strings behind closed doors.

Now, he enjoyed the short moment of time spent outside of the palace walls. He _adores_ Enbarr, and he dedicates his every waking breath to the Empire and rebuilding Fodlan, but there are joys to be found in the little things. This included the tranquility of dressing himself down from his usual ornamentation and taking a stroll through the streets outside of the capitol. Most times he does not even purchase anything , merely window shops.

Alas, Hubert had a secret habit. One where he liked to go out into the public and secretly study the lives of the people. He would contemplate their daily lives, and the way most seemed at peace with their lot in life. Despite all the tragedies of war that had inflicted on every single person in one form or another, the people were now happy. They were **thriving** , taken much better care of with the system Her Majesty and the Prime Minister were constantly improving upon.

At the thought of the Prime Minister, Hubert finds himself lingering outside a few different shops while making his rounds through the marketplace.

The first shop held various paintings. A rather talented artist owned it, and did quite well for themselves. So much so that both Edelgard and Ferdinand have had portraits done by their hand, which hung on the palace walls. Both had turned out _marvelous_ , and Hubert found himself admiring them often when he passed them while walking through the corridors. Plus, having your business **boasted** by the Emperor herself and one of her right hand men was quite the boost to sales.

He recalls Ferdinand asking him on various occasions to get his portrait done. He always claimed that it was not the same without his face also upon the fall. After all, he did just as much work, so he deserved to be immortalized upon the palace walls beside his liege and partner. Yet, Hubert argued that his “scary” features would be unsettling to onlookers. He chuckles at the memory of Ferdinand’s pout and sudden spring of kisses upon him after that negative comment.

However, he lets his mind scurry off into a dream. A thought of finally agreeing to pose, only for a personal painting of the two of them together. He would not mind so much, standing stiff as a model, if it were beside Ferdinand. Digging further, his thoughts consider the idea of where that painting would be held.

_A shared estate. A home for the two of them to unwind on the outskirts of Enbarr._

_He can picture it. Nothing too gaudy or large, just enough for the two of them and occasional guests. Close enough to the capitol to keep with their busy schedules, but a little ways off from the center of Enbarr to have a sense of peace. Of course, the decor would be left to Ferdinand’s discretion; Hubert knew he had no talent for such things. Hence, their special portrait could be hung up in a location chosen by Ferdinand, likely in a parlor in plain sight for all to see._

_There is the sound of a crackling fire, as well as laughter from their friends. Dorothea teases them about the painting, and Edelgard laughs alongside her. Hubert knows he would be embarrassed, but he would smile and feel the comforting touch of Ferdinand upon his hand, assuring him it was all spoken in good humor. The parlor is lively and full of warm chatter, and Hubert finds himself reaching for a new glass of wine._

A brush against his leg shocks him from such sentimental thoughts. He begins to reach for a knife within his boot, but stops midway when it is but an orange cat rubbing against his legs. He sighs and bends down, giving a gentle scratch behind the ears.

“I should move forward. Is that what you wish to tell me?” Hubert says, and the cat _purrs_ in response. He stands back up after giving a final scratch, moving along through the streets.

Making his way further into town, he makes a stop at a tailor shop. Entering, the bell chimes above him and he is greeted by a kind woman behind the counter. She recognizes him and is rather humble, as he has spent coins here before. She questions what he needs, and he says he’s here to place a commission request for a new waistcoat for an upcoming ball.

As they discuss the specific color, design, and cut, Hubert notices a pair of _riding gloves_ that are on display. He takes a step closer, asking if he may touch. Once permitted, he picks one up and holds it in his hand. He feels the tough fabric, sturdy for keeping a grip upon the reins and not allowing flesh to be rubbed raw. He also notes the intricate embroidery upon the top of the glove with such fine stitching. There are a few gems encrusted upon the wrist as well. _Silly_ , but he thinks Ferdinand would like it.

“Are these purchasable?” He asks the tailor, who nods and tells him the price. To which, he pulls out his coin pouch and places the proper gold for both the commission and gloves onto the counter. He may have also thrown a chunk of extra coins for a tip.

He tells her to keep the gloves stowed away until he comes for the coat. He has preparation to make before their intended recipient is given them. Once the transaction is settled, he leaves the shop and finds his mind lost in thought once more. His imaginary home with Ferdinand conjures itself in his mind again, but now with an added paddock in the back.

_His little daydream starts with him waiting patiently outside, a book in hand as he reads leisurely in the shade. Yet, his reading is interrupted by Ferdinand upon horseback. He comes trotting by, grinning down at his partner and extending his hand. Upon it are the riding gloves, and Hubert sets his book down to take his hand and be lifted up onto the back of the horse. He gasps at the force of the pull, clinging onto Ferdinand’s waist as usual._

_Hubert is able to calm himself as Ferdinand begins to slowly move once more, gripping onto the reins. His eyes catch the small gleam of the gems upon his gloves, and it makes riding easier. He could see his gift getting full use, as Ferdinand loved to take evening rides whenever his schedule allowed it. It was why they had moved his favorite horse to a personal paddock at their manor, to allow more time for such hobbies._

_As Ferdinand picks up speed, Hubert is enamored by the way his hair blows through the wind. Even as it sits currently up on top of his head in a ponytail, it still shifts with the breeze. He laughs when it gently brushes against his face, ignoring Ferdinand’s apologies._

Hubert blinks as his forehead bumps into the bottom of a sign, which was much harder than the soft locks of Ferdinand's hair whipping in his face. He awakes from such a thought, humiliated that he had been walking in such a distracted state. He steps aside, quickens his pace, and attempts to ignore the blush that heats upon his cheeks.

He had always _mocked_ others for being foolish, but he has come to recognize that he is one of the **largest fools** himself.

Although Hubert knows he is not in the right mindset to be shopping or strolling through the streets, he does not turn to go back just yet. He makes another turn and spots one of Ferdinand's favorite shops next. The two have come to this Tea Shop together before on other occasions. He always enjoyed watching the way Ferdinand studied the various tea cups and kettles, inspecting them with a bright smile and curious eyes.

He peeks through the window to see a brand new set. It must have been made and painted recently, since he did not recognize it from his last visit. He narrows his gaze and makes out the white porcelain that has been painted over with blooming orange tulips and various vines wrapped around the handles. It was the sort of item that he could see Ferdinand _fawning_ over.

Against his better judgment, he steps into the shop and greets the owner. He walks over to the new set, gazing upon it. He does not touch, for these were priceless handcrafted items, but he doesn’t need to. For his mind once again betrays him as it drifts off into another little dream.

 _A hand reaches out and grabs hold of the cup's_ _handle, bringing it closer to a pair of very familiar pink lips. Tipping his head back, Ferdinand drinks some of the freshly brewed tea and sighs in delight. He gazes upon Hubert, a flower from their personal garden tucked behind his ear. Ferdinand had placed it there, and Hubert dared not to move it._

_The garden is small, full of various flowers of pink, red, orange, yellow, and white. It is nothing compared to the Imperial Gardens, but it is perfect for their personal tea dates in their manor. Hubert feels his legs interlock with Ferdinand’s below the table, a redness to his cheeks as he hides behind his tea cup. Ferdinand was always so good at unraveling him at the seams, even with the faintest touch._

_As Ferdinand converses about his recent business endeavors, Hubert listens intently, leaning his chin upon the palm of his hand. He has no gloves, for there is no need when it is just the two of them. He can bare every part of himself to Ferdinand. There was nothing to hide. Ferdinand has seen his worst, yet thought only the best about him._

_When he feels his foot begin to climb up the side of his leg in a teasing fashion, Hubert swallows his mouthful of tea and gives a snicker. He goes to place his cup down when there's a sudden…_

**Ring!**

The bell at the door chimes, and Hubert is again ripped from his daydreams. He felt a little worse about that one since it seemed to be going on a _different_ path. He cancels out said thoughts by making another impulsive purchase and telling him the address to have the tea set delivered at a later date. He would use it for one of their upcoming tea parties this week.

Excusing himself from the shop, he decides it’s best that he begin turning back. He takes a shortcut, turning down another street to get a view of more of the people. He feels content as he notices the plethora of children scurrying around, as well as various shop owners and parents chatting and making various trades. It was at times like these that it felt like all the suffering had been worth it.

They had found _peace_ , even if it was sprouting from the corpses six feet below their feet.

Nearing the end of his trip, Hubert’s eyes catch sight of a jewelry shop. He does not care for such things himself, minus a few brooches, but his feet walk up to the window with a wild curiosity. He immediately spots what he had been _subconsciously_ thinking of, and he moves into the shop with a few steps to see them without the glass.

Staring down, he is greeted by the sight of various gold wedding bands of various sizes. Most were plain, but a few had tiny engravings within them. As he stares, the jeweler comes to his side and asks if he wished to have his ring size taken. With a head full of clouds, he mindlessly agrees. He tells him to measure with the glove still on though. The request is **strange** , but the jeweler agrees and does so for him.

After figuring out his ring size, Hubert politely asks to see one of the wedding bands in that size. In a few seconds he is handed one into his palm. Another customer walks in, so the jeweler allows Hubert some privacy. He takes this time to approach the corner of the shop, slowly slipping off one of his gloves. He slides the ring upon his finger, staring at its bright, shiny gleam against his stained, darkened fingers and hands.

It is a sight that does not seem real. _Impossible_ even.

Who would ever place such a _pretty_ ring upon his **tainted** finger?

The combination of all his fantasies come flying back to him. They scream the answer in his ears, hoping he sees the _truth_ from all his previous daydreams.

As they are hosting friends and showing off the brand new painting in their home, Ferdinand’s hand **shines** with a golden wedding band.

When Ferdinand comes to reach for his hand with the riding glove on, he can feel the **press** of his ring under the fabric when their hands touch.

While sipping tea within their garden, their cups are held with poise as both hands **shimmer** with their matching bands in the comfort of their own space.

Moving his hand back and forth to gaze upon the ring in its full glory, his heart allows him one last fantasy for the evening. After all, he had to consider the idea of how he would be able to achieve such a ring in the first place. While he was not the type of man who wished to wear lots of jewelry, his eyes flicker across the room where there are even more varied rings. They came with a plethora of stones, and they were all _engagement_ rings.

His heart pounds against his chest, and his stomach suddenly feels full of butterflies flapping uncontrollably.

Engagement rings meant a…

 **Proposal**.

_Hubert’s head runs rampant with the idea of Ferdinand whisking him away from the public. He knows his lover did not like crowds. So, the two would be strolling around the palace courtyard, only to stop at the fountain. Gazing upon the running water, Hubert would be none the wiser. The conversation would be pleasant, but then grow much more intense._

_Ferdinand would reach out to him, take both of his hands into his own. Kissing every one of his knuckles, he would remind Hubert how much he adored him. How much he meant in his life. Flabbergasted, Hubert would try his very best to return these sentiments, but he would be beaten to it._

_Descending upon his knee, Hubert could see Ferdinand holding out a ring for him, hand over his heart. He would ask for his hand in marriage, and Hubert would cry tears of utter joy._

_“Yes” He would blubber, like a love-sick maiden as Ferdinand would remove his glove and slip the ring upon his finger. He would press kisses over the modest sized gem, one that was black within the dark but reflected a purple hue in the light. A string of kisses and sweet nothings would be shared, without a care for anything else in the world but each other._

Eyes fluttering, Hubert looks to his injured hand and smiles. He pulls off the wedding band and slides his glove back on before turning to return it to the owner. He thanks him for his assistance, informing he would return another time. Though, he was not certain about the timing of such things. He merely _hoped_.

And with such hope in his heart, he heads back to the palace.

* * *

Later in the evening, that very shop gets another surprise visitor. The owner was stunned when he had not only seen the Minister of Imperial Affairs in his store, but now the Prime Minister as well.

“Well, it is not every day I have the honor of seeing the two jewels in one evening.” He greets with a warm laugh. To which, Ferdinand has his interest pique.

“ _Oh_? Is that so? What was the Marquis doing here?” He knows it’s rude to ask about other people's business, but he’s curious.

“He got his ring size and tried on a wedding band. I did not know he was engaged.”

Ferdinand is **flooded** with tender emotion, his heart picking up flopping around in his chest. He tries to find the words, but he barely can contain his excitement. With a flushed face, he turns and walks towards the display of engagement rings.

“He is not. However, there is talk he shall be engaged by the end of the week... “ He trails off, studying the different gems within the rings. “At least, if all things go according to schedule.”

It feels hard to breathe, but he pushes through and points to the case.

“May I see this one?”

“Of course, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos/comment. It makes feel overjoyed and loved!!!  
> I LOVED writing this one!!! I am a sucker for Hubert being so soft and wishing for a domestic life!!!
> 
> As always, come hang with on Twitter @MahouMiss !!!


End file.
